vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jack Skellington
Summary Jack Skellington is the Pumpkin King and Main Protagonist of Tim Burton's hit movie "The Nightmare Before Christmas". Jack earned his title by being so terrifying, he is not only able to scare humans but his fellow monsters as well. He is highly respected among the citizens of Halloween Town, a world entirely based on the holiday it's named after. Despite his title, Jack is a kind-hearted soul who would never go as far as to hurt someone in order to strike fear. Such as when he kidnapped Santa Claus, he didn't mean to do any actual harm. He only wanted a change of pace from all the same old Halloween routine. However, get him angry and he won't hesitate to punish him/her. He is also curious and likes to explore as seen when he went to Christmas town for the first time. Powers and Stats Tier: Possibly 9-C | 9-A Name: Jack Skellington, also called: The Pumpkin King, Bone Daddy, Skeleton Jack, Our Man Jack, and Bone Man Origin: The Nightmare Before Christmas Gender: Technically genderless, referred to as male Age: 200 (He died at 24 when he was human) Classification: Pumpkin King, Santa Claus (Only for a few hours) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics (In speed and overall in the games), Immortality (Type 1 & 7), Resistance to Fire (Lit himself on fire in the first few minutes of the movie), Fire Manipulation (Via Pumpkin King Form), slight Weapon Mastery (Can use the Soul Robber and other weapons with relative ease), A very good singer, Undead Physiology, Fear Manipulation (Can scare humans as well as other monsters) Attack Potency: Possibly Street level | Small Building level (Took out Oogie Boogie when he became a giant monster) Speed: Superhuman (He can dodge spinning blades with relative ease) | Superhuman with Massively Hypersonic+ reflexes (He was able to fly and manuever a sleigh that was capable of flying around the globe in a single night, scaling it to the one that Santa Claus uses) Lifting Strength: Possibly Athletic Human (Managed to lift large weapons with the Soul Robber) Striking Strength: Possibly Street Class | Small Building Class Durability: At least Small Building level (Survived being shot by an anti aircraft cannon as well as falling down from the sky with no noticeable injuries) Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range with sheer size and the Soul Robber, higher with different tools. Standard Equipment: Soul Robber (a gelatinous goo that is normally used like a whip), Frog Gun, Bat Boomerang, Pumpkin Bombs, Gum Shoes, Bat Lantern, Santa Suit (Used for Santa Jack) (All are video game only) Intelligence: Above Average (Though somewhat naive) Weaknesses: Jack is a pacifist and won't naturally harm much less fight someone. However, if sufficently angry, this weakness can be overcomed. Slightly naive. Note: Tim Burton has stated that Halloween Town doesn't possess any "Magic" Notable Attacks/Techniques: Jack's Different Forms: '''In The Videogames, Jack has the unique ability to access different forms that have different purposes. The types of forms that can be used are: '''Pumpkin King Form: '''Jack transforms into a scarecrow with a pumpkin head similar to the one in the beginning of the movie. This form allows him to breathe fire and unleash a powerful ring of fire that can damage nearby foes. This form however has a limit to how long it can be used. '''Santa Jack Form: '''Jack dons his Santa suit from his failed Christmas Attempt and uses the failed Christmas Gifts as weapons. These toys will usually stun enemies by scaring them, freezing them, or even forgetting their anger. It also comes with a pumpkin shield. '''Key: Film | Nightmare Before Christmas Video Games Others Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Disney Category:Undead Category:Game Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Whip Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Immortals Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tier 9